Discord (Integration) is Live!
Hey all! You may have noticed this new weird...Box Thing on the side of the WIki Activity page. What the heck is it? Why is it here? Does it have a chip reader? There's no need to fear, for it links to The Official Random-ness Wiki Discord server!!! We first announced it in a thread a while back, but I figured a page/blog would be better for explaining it more. So here we go! Why??? You may be thinking "But why do we need a Discord server when we have the Live Chat feature?" Well...Live Chat blows. You don't get notified of anything that goes on in the chat unless the window is open, it's archaic, and really cramp. I hardly see anyone use it these days anyway. Discord is pretty cool. You have the ability to make servers (big group chats basically) and have separate channels for different topics that can be categorized. It's pretty organized. Here's a list of what the server has: General Chats general: The main talking zone. WIki discussion usually happens here, but anything goes if there isn't a channel for it. general-2: Is the main general too crowded right now? Don't fret! We have another one. toons: Talk about cartoons ya like, as well as animated movies and anime Japanese cartoons. movies: It's called movies right now, but you can talk about any other entertainment that's not a cartoon. gamers rise up: Video game discussion. art: Share your art here! literature: Share stories and character bios here. the vents and the vents again: Release some anger or stress in these channels. positivity zone and positivity zone 2': Exact opposite. Post about being happy and things that make you happy. shitposting channel: Exactly what you think it is. pet pics: Show us your pets. suggestions: Suggest things for the server. streaming channel: Announce and talk about user streams on rabb.it, twitch or youtube. spoiler central: Talk about recently released stuff. (REQUIRES THE "spoilers babey" ROLE TO ACCESS. Type "?rank spoilers babey" to join this role!) Projects That's right, we have channels for wiki projects too! (This will be renovated at a later time.) the bunkest: Discussion/planning/etc for The Bunkest. time junction: Discussion/planning for Time Junction. the jesuses: Discussion/planning for The Jesuses. new parappa: Discussion/planning for The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. poke pelago: Discussion/planning for Tales from Poké Pelago. other projects: For talking about other projects. The Random-ness House (EVERY ROOM HERE REQUIRES THE "RNW Housemate" ROLE TO ACCESS. Type "?rank RNW Housemate" to join this role!) Living room '- Just chill out in the living room. '''Kitchen '- Cook some food! 'Users' rooms '- Rooms for any user. If you want your own room, @ an admin and we'll get one for ya! '''Guest's room: Room that people without their own designated room can rest in. Doesn't need the RNW Housemate role. Bathroom: Time to take a piss! (DO NOT LET GUIDO IN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES) The Basement': Whatever happens in the basement stays in the basement. Might be a PvP enabled zone, but I'm to scared to check. Local TV Station: Air your favorite videos here! Guido's basement (Basement 2): For the love of god do not touch that door please it's locked for a reason. RNW R.V.: For the road trips we do once in a blue moon when lightning strikes twice on a tire in the desert. RNW Yacht: Boat time :) Gay rat wedding isle: Go on, Shadow. Don't you support gay rights? RP chats (EVERY ROOM HERE REQUIRES THE "roleplayer" ROLE TO ACCESS. Type "?rank roleplayer" to join this role!) rp room'' and ''rp room 2: For general roleplaying stuff. Class trial RP: For Dragon grandpa styled roleplay. Vine Virus RP: Quote meme videos with roleplay bots. Shrines (EVERY ROOM HERE REQUIRES THE "shrinefolk" ROLE TO ACCESS. Type "?rank shrinefolk" to join this role!) bjs thanos shrine - Snap wolf-underground-shrine '- A shrine for this bootiful page on another wiki. Don't ask why its here. '''noah-caramelldansen-shrine '- A shrine for this amazing video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-996BH2kd8 . Like the other shrine, don't ask. 'good-wood-shrine '- Shrine for Good Wood! Like the other 2 shrines, don't ask. '''sans-shrine - A shrine for Ace Sans from the hit PC game, Undertale! 3d louie shrine - A room dedicated to this one character who appeared in a video for One (1) second. konas waifu shrine - Anime ralsei shrine - A shrine for the fluffy boy Ralsei from Deltarune. bread shrine - A shrine for bread. Teleporters not allowed. egg shrine - (Danny Devito voice) Egg! danny devito shrine - (Egg voice) Danny DeVito! big chungus shrine - That'll hold 'em alright! Hehehehe! moon snails husbando shrine - Like Kona's waifu shrine but invalid. wilkins shrine - Shrine for the good coffee- OOMPH! Better coffee- UUNGH! BEST COFFEE known as Wilkins Coffee! ("Congratulations!") duolingo shrine - Shrine for the multilingual monster Duo, and a permanent reminder of the consequences of not taking your spanish lessons. tommy shrine - Shrine for Tommy Turnbull from Robotboy. raphtalia shrine - Anime: Part 2 daddycorn shrine - what miku shrine - Shrine for popular singer and creator of Minecraft, Hatsune Miku. soren shrine - Shrine for Soren, Tamara's epic bi OC. amys bandori shrine - Shrine for Bandori, one of Amy's favorite games. Bot Zone tatsugotchi-farm - A place for having fun with your Tatsugotchis instead of spamming your rooms or brick-brick-brick-brick. brick-brick-brick-brick: This is the main place where we mess around with Discord bots. It's fun. Others music man: Share music you like! Even link your Spotify playlist if you want. voice-chat: Hardly used but if there's ever a discussion going on in the voice chat, you can type or post on this channel to be a part of the conversation! ___ And yeah, that's what we have! On two important notes, the same rules on the wiki apply to the server, and if you're banned on the wiki, you're banned on the server. Don't be a dingus. If this sounds cool to you, join the server on the sidebar!! We'd be glad to see you on there! Thanks for reading. - Ace Lad Category:Discord Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:May move this to a blog later idk Category:Oh and by Discord I don't mean the FiM Discord Category:Whoops Category:Pages by Ace Lad